villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Collector (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Taneleer Tivan '''aka '''The Collector, is the obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics and species in the galaxy. An enigmatic figure, The Collector operates out of a place in space aptly named Knowhere. He appears as a minor character at the end of Thor: The Dark World and appears as former cliet and supporting anti-hero of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is portrayed by famous actor Benicio del Toro who also played the 2010 Wolfman and Dario in Licence to Kill. Del Toro has confirmed that he will reprise his role in the 2017 upcoming sequel of GOTG, which is Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. History ''Thor: The Dark World'' He made a minor cameo in the post-credits scene in Thor: The Dark World, he is tasked from Sif and Volstagg to protect the Aether and keep the stones separated, because it would be dangerous. After they leave, Tivan utters the phrase, "One down, five to go". ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Tivan struck a dubious bargain with Gamora, former assassin and agent for the Kree fanatic, Ronan the Accuser, to retrieve the stolen Orb for 4 billion units, which contained a cataclysmic Infinity Stone that Ronan desired. Gamora arrived at Knowhere with her companions, Peter Quill, Rocket Racoon, Groot and Drax the Destroyer. Drax was not present, but before their arrival, The Collector informed his attendant Carina, that they had visitors and threatened her by reminding her about the result for the disapointment his previous attendant had been. Later, when Gamora and her team arrived, Tivan was presented and greeted Gamora, when his attention was then caught by the tree alien Groot. When Rocket commented on Tivan, he mocked him, calling him a "pet" due to his racoon appearance. Gamora broke it up and showed Tivan the Orb. Tivan explained the origins of the Orb and the destruction power that the Infinity Stone contained, much to the boredom of Rocket, who instantly demanded their payment for bringing the Stone. Before Tivan was about to make the payment as promised, Tivan spotted Carina approaching the Infinity Stone. Ignoring his warning to step away from the powerful stone, Carina yells "I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR SLAVE!" and grabbed the stone, despite Tivan's protests. Unfortunately, this causes the Stone to destroy most of Tivan's collection and kill Tivan's servants (including Carina herself) while Gamora, Groot, Tivan, Quill and Rocket survived and escaped. The Stone later ended up in the hands of the Nova Core of Xandar after Ronan's death. In a post-credits scene, a depressed Tivan is seen sitting in his destroyed archive with two of his still living exhibits: a canine cosmonaut and an anthropomorphic duck. Trivia *It is speculated that he is a weapon supplier to Thanos. *The Collector is the oldest living character to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being significantly older than Odin, likely being even older than Malekith. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Comedic Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Parents Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Thor Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Old Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Pimps Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Omniscient Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Howard the Duck Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Slaver Category:Movie Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Egotist